Magical Endings
by Punk Trash Noiz
Summary: Homura and Madoka discuss people and feelings at a sleepover, and Homura tries her best to remain in denial about the fact that she's kind of really gay for her best friend. High school AU.


**Author's Note: This is just something I wrote for my friend Sage one night at like 1 AM or something. It's just a simple high school AU. Someday I might write something that's not just fluff for this fandom. We'll see.**

The raven-haired girl smiled lightly as she listened to her friend talk. The way that Madoka spoke was always so cute and endearing, just like everything else about her. Everyone liked her, she couldn't think of one person that had something against Madoka. Even Kyoko usually attempted to curb her attitude around Madoka, because it was impossible to be mean to her. She was just too kind.

"Homura~" Madoka poked the dark haired girl, startling her out of her thoughts. "You're spacing out again... are you okay?"

Her innocent pink eyes were wide with concern, and Homura mentally scolded herself for getting so lost within her thoughts. She hated to worry Madoka unnecessarily. She knew how much Madoka cared for her friends, and how upset she could get if she thought there was anything wrong with them. Madoka was just one of those people who wanted to help everyone.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired," Homura lied easily. Madoka blinked and moved to look at the clock.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" The pink haired girl suggested. "We already changed into our pajamas, so I guess we're ready!"

They were hanging out on Madoka's bed. Homura was spending the night at Madoka's house, like she often did. Ever since she had moved here in 8th grade the two of them had been close. Madoka had been the first person to really reach out to Homura, and she had given Homura a place within her group of friends. Now they were both 10th graders, and it was rare to see them apart.

"If you want to we can, but I don't mind staying up longer. I like spending time with you," Homura said with a slightly shy smile. She had largely grown out of her shyness during her two years of knowing Madoka, but it still resurfaced now and then. Lately she had been feeling oddly shy and self-conscious around Madoka, and she really didn't know why. Well, she had an idea of what it could be, but she refused to really think too hard on that. After all, Madoka was her best friend, and she didn't want to jeopardize their friendship by having less than friendly thoughts.

"Well, alright, if you're sure! Just let me know if you get tired, okay?" Madoka asked. Homura promised, and Madoka took her word for it, as was expected. Madoka liked to think the best of people, after all. Madoka looked thoughtful for a moment, and then asked, "So... What do you think about Kyoko and Sayaka?"

"Oh.. You mean, about them going out?" Homura questioned.

"Mhm," Madoka confirmed.

Just a couple of days ago, Sayaka and Kyoko had finally stopped dancing around their feelings for each other, and they had started going out. Homura had been glad to see things working out for them. Honestly, they were pretty cute together.

"I'm happy for them. A couple of years ago I would've never thought they'd work together, but they've really matured and gotten past their differences," Homura mused. "I think them dating was probably inevitable. What about you?"

Madoka bit her lip, looking like she was really thinking hard. "I know Sayaka was really torn up when Hitomi and Kyousuke started dating. I was really worried about her for a while there. But becoming friends with Kyoko really helped her get over it, and I really think Kyoko is better for her anyway. I'm just so glad to see Sayaka be happy. That's all I want for my friends," Madoka concluded. After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Do you like anyone, Homura? I'd really like to see you be happy like Sayaka and Kyoko."

Homura was taken aback by that question. It wasn't the sort of thing they usually talked about. Madoka was staring at her expectantly, and Homura really didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she could even face her true feelings.

"Do you?" she said instead.

"Homura! That's not fair, I asked you first," Madoka complained. Homura just shrugged, and the pink haired girl sighed. "Fine... I think there is someone I like. Someone I like a lot. It took me a while to figure it out, but now I know there's nobody else I could like."

Homura felt a feeling of dread. She didn't want to hear about Madoka having a crush on someone. Just thinking that made her feel guilty. After all, as Madoka's best friend she should be supportive of her and want her to be with her crush. But she couldn't help but feel jealous instead.

"Oh... Who's this person?" Homura asked, trying to make herself sound curious and excited like she should.

"It's you," Madoka answered simply. She looked apprehensive, like she thought that Homura would be mad or upset with her, but she also looked ready to accept whatever happened.

"You like me?" Homura asked in disbelief. She just couldn't have imagined that Madoka would like her of all people. Madoka was so cute and charming and nice, anyone would be lucky to have her. So why would she settle for Homura?

"Of course! You're really smart and nice and you never treat me like I'm dumb or like I'm a burden. You're always really patient and helpful and protective, and you've been the best friend anyone could ask for. It's probably selfish of me to want even more from you, but... Is there any chance you could like someone like me?" Madoka asked her, leaning forward.

"Madoka.." Homura whispered. She wasn't as good with words as her friend, so she decided to answer Madoka's question in a more straightforward way. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Madoka's.

Madoka let out a squeak of surprise, but then she started kissing her back. They were both inexperienced, but for Homura, this was the most amazing feeling. Madoka's lips were soft and eager against her own, and she tasted sweet. Up close she could smell Madoka's scent, which always smelled faintly of cherry blossoms, and something else that was entirely Madoka.

Homura pulled back, and she saw that Madoka's face was slightly flushed. "Is that a yes?" Madoka asked with a giggle.

"Of course," Homura answered with a warm smile. Madoka beamed at her, and she looked so cute that Homura had to lean in for another kiss. She had a feeling they weren't going to sleep anytime soon. 


End file.
